


Hitman Blues

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU Bucky Barnes, Alternate universe fanfiction, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Hitman AU, Hitman Bucky Barnes, Marvel fanfiction, Reader Insert, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes one shot, marvel oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: You’ve always been a clumsy person. One day, you wake up tied to a chair, and in front of you is the best Hitman in the world, who has been trying to kill you for years.





	Hitman Blues

You’ve always been a clumsy person. One day, you wake up tied to a chair, and in front of you is the best Hitman in the world, who has been trying to kill you for years. 

Bucky Barnes hitman AU  
__________

"What do you want? Why am I here?" You questioned facing the darkened corners of the room where you had been held for God knows how long. The dust covered lamp above you swayed softly making shadows dance across the edges of the surrounding abyss. You turn feeling the faintest sense someone or something was watching you. Clearly afraid you feel your heart beat rapidly against the stiff rope across your chest. Your heart beat quickens when you thoughtlessly twisted your arms in their tightly wrapped bands, leaving raw marks behind. What had you done to land yourself into such a predicament? Had you owed money or some debt left unfulfilled? No matter, you were hoping this would not be your final resting place.   
Making a poor attempt to sound intimidating you stiffen your jaw facing towards where you believed the figure observing you was standing. "If you're not going to tell me anything about why I'm here at least tell me who you are."

Murderer’s hands, pastor’s eyes, he watched you in the spotlight beaming down on you, as if aware how afraid you were that he might tell why you were there. He had spent days, months even years tracking you. Yet when ever he was close, feeling him hot on your heels Stark industries would relocate you to another city. Currently they were running out of options which is how you presently landed in the hitmans possession. He had gotten to know you like no other poor unfortunate soul who's file had landed in his grasp. Yet There was something about you that entreagued him. Even though you had been dubbed as hudini among his other colleagues, refusing to give up your file to another, he persisted that he would be the only one to take your life. No longer being just another target it became a mission.   
But now since he had you he was unsure of what to do. You had been this unobtainable goal, this forbidden fruit and yet he had conquered every hurdle to get at you. Looking upon you now would he be able to finally finish the job he had been given?  
He leaned against the cracked concrete wall, his arms rubbing against his leather clad chest. You turned sharply hearing him slide a gloved finger across the latches on his suit. 

"I can hear you ya know. Why are you suddenly so shy?" You spoke softly half towards him, "you weren't so shy when you knocked me out." You mutter to yourself. Somehow you knew this was about your job. Working for one of the most important companies dealing in weapons of mass destruction you are surprised you had made it this far unscathed. 

He cocked his head to the side smirking noticing you becoming impatient with the silence in the room. His eyes racked over your blue suit barely tattered during the scuffle. The most noticeable blemish was a dribble of blood on your shoulder where you had elbowed him in the jaw attempting to flee the area. He hesitantly takes two fingers touching his split bottom lip. Letting out a hiss your head shoots up in his direction. His eyes widen causing him to stumble back against the door with a muffled thump. 

"Cat got your tongue?" You tease, "You've gone through all this trouble to get me I assume why don't you finish the job? Or is your plan to keep me here and watch me waste away into nothing!?" You await patiently as possible. You let your shoulders droop feeling defeated once more when silence greets you in response. 

"Can I ask you a question?" The hitmans gruff voice echoes throughout the room breaking through the veil of silence. You turn and twist your body around looking at all four corners in the darkness. "Be careful. You'll knock yourself over and knowing your luck, knock yourself out- again. Then where would we be?"   
His voice seemed concerned and it was definitely not something you had counted on. He confused you.  
With a faint shuffle he appeared from the dimness. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"  
He bends over facing you. His nose not quite touching yours placing both hands upon your rope bound wrists. His aura is as intense as his form. A few freckles dance across the bridge of his nose below his cobalt colored eyes. His reddened lips are somewhat parted, his breath sweeping over your face in short bursts letting you know your heart was not the only one beating fast. Some of his chestnut colored hair stuck to his dampened skin on his cheek. If he was any closer you would be able to feel the heat radiating off of him. He is coved head to toe in black thick combat gear complete with leather gloves and weapons. Only three were visible to you but you know better than to underestimate how many were out of sight.   
He stares are you for a while taking in your features. The dark brown hair with brown sappy eyes which have gotten you out of trouble a handful of times to match. Completing the look with the similar smug expression you currently wore in the face of death himself. 

"Clearly not long enough." You spat, shaking some hair from your lashes.   
"I know why you're here. I've owed money to someone or coped out on a deal-"

"Yeah you probably do but I'm not here for any of those trivial things. I've been told your father always covered your financial mistakes." He squats, leaning on his rifle. 

 

"I think you have the wrong person. You see I have no father. You woulda known that if you had the right person."

"Of course you do. You may not know who he is but-"

"Let me guess- he wants me dead?"

"Actually no, he didn't send me. I mean yes I am here to kill you that much is clear."

"Kill me?"

"Did I stutter."

Your breathing falters, your eyes dart away from his looking rapidly back and forth. He pulls back from you watching your eyes fill up with tears replaying your last business meeting in your head trying to see who would want to end your life.  
"So this is it? Are you atleast going to tell me why? Could you give me that?" You tilt your head to the side with a plea wanting to appeal to whatever humanity he had left. 

Watching you over the years he had never seen you give up on anything.   
He felt a twinge of emotion in his chest, his brow sagged watching you unravel before him. He had not expected you to give up nor for himself to let a target live so long in captivity. 

"Your father has pissed off quite a few people over the years. They too have lost businesses, friends and even families. So I was called to return the favor sort of speak."

"Then why has it taken you forever?"

"Because luck or just pure fate has been on your side up till now! Every opportunity I've had somehow has been, I don't know what to call it- an act of God if you will, that you've made it this far. And you're clumsy as fuck."

 

"Wh- What? Why are you talking to me now- teasing me with the hope that you'll find some sort of compassion and let me go? If you are here to kill me then no amount of begging will do. Are you that much of a sicko to play with your food before you eat it?"

"Yeah well its mostly your clumsiness that which has kept you alive. That and like I said before daddy dearest." He looked you over, having you here with him now he was struggling to finish the job. Before he had only looked at you through the scope of his sniper rifle. Up close and personal was a different experience all together. "I don't normally... " his firm demeanor cracked a bit under your scrutiny.

"Oh shut up just get it over with. I mean can you atleast knock me out so I don't feel anything?"

He clears his throat, facing away from you. "I could but I really don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours darlin. " he swallowed turning back to you with a steely gaze. 

"You're a hitman for crying out loud?! Would it really matter? Your going to kill me anyway."

"That is true but you would want an open casket right?"

"Ok then sedate me. I just dont want to be in pain."

"Don't take this personal but that's not my thing, besides you're just bait."

"You don't kill the bait though."

"In this case I do. Your death will bait your father to come out of his rabbit hole. You could say my employers have become impatient over the years and since they're offering me quite a large amount of money, I could actually retire if I wanted."

"I'm sorry did you just say years?! You've been trying to end my life for years!!"

“You’re never going to get over the past if you keep holding on” 

"You tried to kill me not long ago and you're about to do it again! Were you in the dark thinking of quick ways to do it?"

Bucky opened his mouth to speak and paused looking down at his phone. His brow creased glancing over his shoulder at you. He turned  
Back around picking up his phone and dialing a number. Bucky spoke quickly on the burn phone walking a couple of feet away from you. His Romanian was smooth and perfect. You listened intently even though you were unable to make out one word. After a few moments he turned around eyeing his phone.  
"In all my years I have come to the conclusion that you might be more valuable alive then dead." He replaced his phone to its original spot walking over to you. 

"What? Now I'm completely at a loss for words. What makes you say that?"

"I just received a call that you are Tony Starks daughter. And I bet the billionaire would do anything for his one and only child, just like his dad before him. I'm thinking if I play my cards right, you'll mean more to him alive than dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Theses AUs are kinda new for me. Let me know what you think in the comments below! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
